


Frightened Kitty

by Holyangelheart



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Not Beta Read, Scardy Cat Killua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for brokenkillua on Tumblr! Killua and Gon decide to watch a movie. “Killua…don’t tell me…are you afraid?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frightened Kitty

 

**-x-x-**

 

“Oh hey Killua here’s the popcorn that you asked for…Killua?” Gon carried a bowl of popcorn with an extra bag and placed them on the coffee table beside the couch. “Huh…” He trailed off. His toes wiggled, feeling the carpet in between each one. In front of him, the carpet was covered with fluffy blankets that could easily hide two people and no one would even know. The large flat screen TV showed a disembodied head with the little bits in a lot of detail. “Where are you Killua?” Again he tried to call his boyfriend, but he got no response in return. He plopped down onto the pillows and heard a yelp from beneath him. “Oh! So that’s where you were,” the black haired teen rolled over so that he could grab the popcorn.

“Jeez watch where you’re going next time, Gon.” Killua muttered with only his head visible from beneath the covers, in the complete opposite direction of the TV.

Gon rolled his eyes and grabbed a fist full of popcorn, munching on it. “You asked for popcorn so hurry up and eat some or else I will eat all of it~!” He teased.

“Oi!” Killua swiped the popcorn from Gon and ate some of it one at a time. “Get your own popcorn.”

“We’re supposed to share!” Gon huffed and stole the bowl from the hissing cat. “Next time get up yourself if you’re going to be an ass.”

“Well you know what—?” Killua shot up, his face full of rage melted into one that looked slightly fearful. “Calling me an ass when you’re the asshole,” he laid back down with a grimace.

Once again the other found himself rolling his eyes as he grabbed the remote controller. “Whatever. I’m going to start the movie over again.”

“Wait!” Killua snuggled with the blanket, wrapping himself with the fuzzy cloth so that only his sapphire eyes could be seen. “Okay, ready.”

Amber eyes squinted at him before turning the movie back on. As the movie progressed, he could have sworn that the distance between them diminished. They went from being 2 feet apart to their sides practically being stuck together with glue. “Killua…”

“Hm?” Killua chewed on the popcorn and gave him his full attention.

Seeing the way the light from the TV illuminated Killua’s stunning features made his mind go blank. “Um…What was I going to say…?” He asked himself.

Killua scoffed, “How am I supposed to know that? Idiot,” he rolled his eyes, earning a fist full of popcorn pushed against his face. “H-Hey! Don’t waste!”

“I’m not wasting, you’re going to eat it anyway,” he replied with a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

Killua growled at him but turned his attention back to the TV. After a couple of seconds, he was practically clinging to Gon’s side. Even his hand was around Gon’s left arm, sometimes squeezing it if a jump scare occurred or something eerie happened.

“Killua…don’t tell me…are you afraid?” He asked.

“M-Me—? A-Afraid?” The white haired boy didn’t dare to turn to Gon. He cleared his throat, “You’re just imagining things,” he laughed awkwardly.

Gon stared at him, not convinced in the least. He turned the volume up a little, knowing full well that the next scene would be a scary part. As he expected, Killu tightened his hold on the blanket beside his neck, his vision obscured. “Stop lying, Killua. If you’re afraid then you should have told me. I’m also afraid.”

“You are…?” Killua peeked from underneath the covers. White hair covered his eyebrows, perfectly framing his face so that his big sapphire eyes stood out against the white and black around him.

‘ _C-Cute!!_ ’ Gon thought instinctively. It was as though Killua’s eyelashes fluttered while waiting to hear him speak. The teen had to avert his gaze, “Y-Yeah I mean I’m not good with scary movies, but I think it’s pretty fun to get scared.”

“Really…?” Killua asked with one eyebrow raised.

“Mhm,” he nodded. “I mean I’m not afraid anymore because I’m watching it with you Killua.”

“A-Ah,” Killua gulped and clutched the blankets so that it covered his face. “I’m glad then.”

Gon smiled softly, “To think that the boy who can easily beat up anyone in school and send kids running with one glare, you’re afraid of a scary movie.”

“Shut up! I can handle the gore; it’s everything else that bothers me. I mean sure it’s fake but…they remind me of things,” his voice became quiet as he went on, until it was barely above a whisper.

“What kind of things?” He asked in suspense.

“Well…sometimes I would go to sleep late and when I went to the bathroom…I’d see… _it_.”

Gon’s hands trembled. “Him?”

“I’d turn around the corner and then black eyes would star at me surrounded by a pale face. It turned to me and with a strained voice, it knew my name. ‘Killu’ it would say.”

“Killu?” Gon blinked at him.

“Yeah it was so scary that I ran to my room and didn’t come out until Alluka came to get me the next morning!”

“Killua…I think you’re just overreacting.”

“Huh, how so…?” He asked.

“I’m pretty sure that all you saw was Illumi standing in the hallway.”

The look on Killua’s face was even more fearful than before. “It was Illumi?! Gross!” He stuck his tongue out, going ‘Bleck.’

“Why was it gross?”

“One night I saw this green gunk on the ghost’s face…I think it must have been a mask or something.” The two pictured Illumi with his hair up in a loose bun and a green face mask. They both tried to erase the image from their minds.

“At least it wasn’t Hisoka right?” Gon laughed until he realized that Killua’s face was as white as a sheet. “What happened?”

“You don’t even want to know.”

“Oh…” He trailed off.

Killua nodded slowly, “No wonder I felt like hitting them more than usual. Just locking gazes makes me want to crack my knuckles against their head and concrete.”

The two became quiet, the movie still continuing. It wasn’t until loud shrills bounced off of the walls that they finally broke the silence. Killua clutched Gon’s side. This movie just had to include ghosts instead of just gore. Killua liked gore, he could handle gore.

Gon smiled softly and wrapped the blanket around both of their shoulders so that they could cuddle underneath the warmth, sharing the bowl of popcorn this time. Whenever a ghost appeared on the screen, Gon would run his thumb along Killua’s palm to calm him down. He would occasionally tug on him to pull him closer or plant a kiss on the back of his hand.

Finally the movie was finished and the two stood up to stretch. “Hey can you come with me to the bathroom Gon?” He asked, gesturing to the one that’s down the hall.

Gon smiled gently, finding this side of Killua to be really cute. As they walked hand in hand, Gon’s mind was preoccupied. He was so preoccupied that he didn’t notice the figure creeping up behind him. “Ah!” He screamed loudly and although he was afraid, he noticed how Killua reacted quickly.

Killua moved between them, his hand already up to either attack or defend his precious Gon. The familiar red hair and clownish looks gave the identity away and he kicked Hisoka’s ass out of the house. He wiped his hands on his pants, “Got rid of that nuisance. How did he even get in here anyway?”

“Killua!” Gon threw his arms around him with a huge smile on his face, even if the boy was afraid of ghosts, he could protect him from the true terror that is Hisoka and Illumi.

“W-What is it Gon?”

“It’s nothing, let’s go back and watch another movie?” Gon squeezed his hand, leading him back to the living room.

“Fine, but only if I get to choose the movie this time,” Killua agreed.

“Alright,” he nodded. “As long as you don’t end up a sniffling mess from a romantic one again then it’s fine with me.”

The teen huffed and crossed his arms, “It was just one time Gon!”

“More like once a week,” Gon replied, earning himself a shove. The two fought for dominance and Killua ended up being the victor by using a dirty tactic he learned one day. Gon is really weak to tickling.

 

**-x-x-**


End file.
